Coming to Terms
by Xeen Cyr
Summary: filler for "The Ghost Network"


**FRINGE**

**Coming to Terms**

_No inFRiNGEment intended._

_Note: "The Ghost Network" filler. Merely filling the hiatus void, well… attempting to, anyway ;)_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Roy McComb was not the reason for his sudden and uncontrolled outburst. She looked up from the files spread on her desk and watched Peter furtively. He was back to his normal somewhat poised self. From where he stood, he could not spot her watching him.

She was still shaken with both men unexpected wrath and display of primitive anger. No wonder Astrid did not try to get in the way of their argument, she thought.

From Walter point of view, Peter was merely questioning the validity of his research, as well as the legitimacy of his work. To Peter, it was something very different, entirely. She'd never imagine him throwing a wobbly. He was not the kind to lose his temper especially under such close scrutiny.

Something, something in Walter's files has stricken a very sensible chord. Something that was probably related to his past, to their past, to things Peter did not want to be confronted with, things he had long ago decided to forget. At the same time, he was anxious to know more about his father's breakthroughs and potentially envious of the leeway Walter had been given to experiment with William Bell a whole realm of impossibilities.

To make it even more unsettling, Walter's disregard of human life and the fact that his mind worked in mysterious ways, as he repeatedly demonstrated since his release from St Claire's, could prove to be unbearable for a close relative, even more for a son.

And because of all this madness, because of her dragging him against his will into this, Peter had to deal with his past again, with his troubled childhood, with this estranged father and with the fact that whatever Walter did back then, he could not remember.

Maybe by picking a fight, he was willing to make a stand. Or he simply lost his temper. She was back to square one.

They were so similar when it came to grab uncanny events and mould them into their will and so dissimilar in their views of dealing with the world. She had made the mistake of thinking they could get along fine in the end. She knew that Peter would eventually agree to mend their history. At least from an outsider's stand point, it made sense that he would. He knew he could never get a clean slate. That was the best move.

She looked at him, bent over his father's bench, pointing at some results on the monitor. As deep as his resentment was, he put aside their differences for the greater good but his inflexible attitude and his will to remain uncompromisingly set apart from his father's past, present and future deeds was proof enough that he was in pain.

She could not help hoping that the Fringe Division was the best thing that could ever happen to Peter Bishop. This unsteady bargain, even if he didn't know it yet, could be an easy opportunity to let go, the unlikely shortcut to accepting his father's flaws and imperfections and being given the chance to forgive him and move on with his life. He could even like it, working here with his father and saving the world in the process.

And yet, playing the role of this man whose hard stare was at turns pitying, contemptuous, or just amused might have taken its toll on Peter. On a daily basis, he dared Walter to show him something unexpected, a flare of empathy, an admission of guilt or the confirmation that he had been right all along to stay as far away from him as possible.

Today's clash could become the first day of a new life for both men defined by a stormy and spirited relationship.

"Hey, Olivia? You ready for a big lecture from the professor… Make way for objects from the past and alarming methods!" Peter barged in, pushing a cart full of electrical junk.

He retrieved a slide projector, installed a screen in the back of her office and switched the device on. The room instantly buzzed with the persistent humming sound of ventilator and dust was blown in the light beam. Mesmerized by the particles dancing in the light, reminiscent of boring science exposés in high school, she smiled hesitantly.

"Lecture? What lecture?"

Peter yanked the desk and chairs and sat down. He leaned toward her, whispering in her ear. "Be patient, Walter put his hands back on a stock of old material. He wants to prove his point. I'm not sure which, don't ask me." He patted her arm and stood abruptly. "Walter!" he shouted from the doorway, "we're all set in here!"

"Coming, coming," Walter chanted from the lab. "Would you do me the honour of attending this little impromptu class, Asteroid?"

-o-

… _feedback is most welcome!!_


End file.
